Te tendre la main (Pas une si bonne fin)
by Nigamiestmajeure
Summary: L'assaut au château de Ludo (S1E24) se passa BEAUCOUP MOINS BIEN que prévu. [Attention : cette fanfiction contient du sang... genre beaucoup. Vous êtes prévenus.]


"Marco !"

Coincé. Il était coincé. Si seulement c'était juste à l'intérieur du cube, mais non. Il y avait autre chose. Une chose horrible. Qui le terrifiait.

Son bras.

Marco sentait la vitre du cube magique entourer sa peau sous son épaule. Une vitre qui GRANDISSAIT. Le serrait jusqu'à ses os.

Coincé. Il était coincé. Complètement, DEFINITIVEMENT coincé.

"Marco !"

"Star le regardait, les montagnes russes de son coeur s'écrasant au fond de sa cage thoracique. Il y a quelques secondes à peine, elle pensait qu'elle l'avait sauvé (elle ne savait pas comment, mais ce n'était pas le plus important pour le moment). Elle pensait qu'ils pourraient rentrer à la maison, oublier cette espèce de sac à main sur pattes et surtout... surtout... surtout elle pensait pouvoir s'excuser pour ce qu'elle lui avait dit le matin même.

Elle pensait que tout était fini.

Mais non.

"Surprise !"

Ce creepypasta de lézard demanda ensuite à Star de détruire la baguette, mais sa voix semblait venir de loin pour la jeune fille. Semblait traverser une fenêtre en verre. Star ne l'écoutait pas, elle n'écoutait plus personne, ne respirait même plus. Son monde ne tenait plus qu'au bras de Marco qui prenait une couleur effrayante.

"Marco ! Retourne dans le cube !  
_Je peux pas !"

Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues du jeune garçon, et son amie se mit à prier que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Elle ne pouvait pas jeter le moindre sort, cela risquait de blesser Marco. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus le laisser ainsi. Surtout en entendant un craquement sinistre suivi de hurlements.

"Toi ! dit Star en pointant sa baguette vers Toffee. Relâche Marco de cette vitre et après on pourra discuter !  
_Hum ? Oh. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui."

Les genoux de la princesse claquèrent tandis que la vitre autour autour du bras coincé prenait une teinte rubis. Elle savait ce qui allait se passer mais elle ne voulait pas l'imaginer. Ne pouvait pas l'imaginer.

Marco, lui, n'avait pas le choix.

"Star ! cria-t-il entre deux sanglots. Star, prends ma main !  
_Quoi ?  
_Prends ma main Star !"

Marco en était certain. Sa main. Il voulait tenir sa main. Une dernière fois.

* * *

Elle lâcha donc sa baguette qui tomba au sol dans un bruit de métal et entremêla ses doigts tremblants avec ceux de son meilleur ami.

Dans un grognement, Marco parvint à les plier et serrer la paume si douce, si petite et pourtant si forte. S'il ne réussissait pas à sauver son bras, ou même s'il n'en sortait pas vivant, au moins la dernière sensation qui lui restera sera celle de cette paume. Cette pensée lui fit du bien tandis que son coude, son biceps, son poignet, doucement perdaient leurs sens. Lui fit du bien tandis que son humérus se brisait en plusieurs morceaux et que son bras ne tenait plus à l'horizontal. Lui fit du bien tandis que, tout d'un coup, il ne sentit plus rien à partir de son épaule.

Et Star se retint d'hurler alors que le bras de son ami lui restait dans la main. Ses doigts toujours entremêlés avec les siens. Yvgeny n'arrivait pas à se détacher ses yeux de l'affreux tableau qui se dessinait devant lui : une petite blonde tenant un bras pendouillant, et un garçon aux tee-shirt taché de sang. Au moins maintenant, il n'y aura pas que ses sweats qui seront rouges.

"Hey, dit Marco peinant à rester debout, on dirait un dessin animé de Mike Inel !"

Il se mit à rire et à pleurer en même temps. Yvgeny, le menton chevrotant, partit, ses têtards sous son bras, la vision d'horreur sous ses paupières. Il implorait n'importe quel Dieu dans n'importe laquelle galaxie qui puisse exister que cela n'arrive jamais à ses enfants.

"Je vais t'aider Marco ! cria Star. Je vais t'aider c'est promis !"  
Elle se tourna vers le reptile en costard.  
"Toffee ! Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras mais d'abord laisse-moi soigner Marco !  
_Quoi ? continua-t-il d'une voix grave. Tu veux dire que son bras ne peux pas repousser ?  
_Re... repousser ?  
_Oui, repousser. Comme ça." fit-il en montrant son épaule d'où sortit un os, puis deux, puis trois, puis des muscles, puis des écailles. Un bras entier.

C'en était presque injuste. Non, C'ETAIT INJUSTE. Toffee récupérait un bras tout neuf tandis que Marco perdait le sien.

"Les humains ne repoussent pas ! Il faut que je lui jette un sort ! Il faut que..."

La voix de Star se tut alors qu'elle repensait à la fois où elle avait jeté CE sort. Elle se retourna vers son ami et le temps se figea. Quelque chose avait changé chez lui, ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague et ses lèvres étaient pincées. Et son sang ne coulait plus.

"Marco ?  
_Tais-toi! grogna-t-il en portant ses mains... oups pardon SA main à son front."

Elle était en train de le perdre.

Si elle savait à quel point...

* * *

"Je t'avais bien dit que tu n'arriverais pas à te débarrasser de moi comme ça, résonnait une voix étrange dans la tête de Marco.  
_Tais-toi!  
_Tu as besoin de moi Marco...  
_Non ! Vas-t-en ! Laisse-moi tranquille !  
_Vraiment ? Tu veux rester avec un seul bras pour toujours ?  
_Je vais trouver une solution. Avec Star on...  
_Star ? Laisse-moi rire. Je te rappelle que c'est à cause d'elle que tu es dans cet état.  
_Bien sûr que non !  
_Bien sûr que si ! Elle et ses caprices de princesse d'une autre dimension. Rien que ce matin elle t'a fait faire un parcours très dangereux rien que pour un sandwich ! Tout ce que tu as vécu à cause d'elle, tous les dangers que tu as dû affronter, toutes les blessures que tu as accumulées... Je les ai senti moi aussi, je sais de quoi je parle, je suis et resterai toujours ton bras droit. Et si tu as besoin d'un nouveau bras gauche, je peux être là moi aussi.  
_Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.  
_Tout comme Star n'a pas besoin de toi."

Ce fut comme si Marco reçut un seau d'eau glacée sur la tête. Il repensait à ce que Star lui avait dit ce matin. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit après le bal de la Lune Sanglante. Ce qu'elle lui avait dit après la lutte contre Princesse Smooshy ?

"Pff... Tu as vraiment cru à ses flatteries ? Tu es pathétique !  
_C'est faux !  
_Imaginons même que ton karaté aidait vraiment Star... tu l'as perdu. Avec un bras en moins, comment comptes-tu la sauver ?  
_Je... Je...  
_Je fais partie de toi Marco. Je ferais toujours partie de toi. Si j'ai survécu, c'est parce qu'au fond de toi tu as voulu tout ce pouvoir. Alors laisse-le grandir. Laisse-moi remplacer ce bras, et tu seras plus puissant que jamais, je te le promets.  
_Non... Ne...  
_Tu sortiras de cette prison, tu détruiras ce crocodile miniature. Tu es destiné à quelque chose de plus grand. NOUS sommes destinés à quelque chose de plus grand. Et si nous joignions nos forces toi et moi, nous prouverons à ces sceptiques étroits d'esprit que nous avions raison et qu'ils auraient dû être plus gentils avec nous."

Les mots s'insinuaient dans le crâne de Marco, comme des tentacules qui s'enchaînaient à son cerveau. Le jeune garçon regarda sa main restante, si ridiculement fine, si ridiculement fragile. La sensation qu'il avait eu avec le Monstrueux Bras lui revint doucement en mémoire, s'empara petit à petit de lui, diffusant une drôle de chaleur dans son corps. Il ne réalisait pas que sa peau prenait une couleur vert foncé, ne réalisait pas que son moignon devenait violet, ne réalisait pas que ses dents devenaient jaunes. Ne réalisait pas qu'il bavait de l'encre.

"Je serai... plus fort ?  
_Plus fort ?! HAHAHAHA ! Bien sûr que non !"

Un silence, le plus incroyable des silences que Marco n'ait jamais entendu, bien que Star hurlait son nom et frappait de toutes ses forces la vitre de l'autre côté du cube, emprisonna le petit Diaz.

"Tu seras INVINCIBLE !"

Un sourire se dessina alors sur son visage devenu complètement vert, il ouvrit des yeux globuleux et entièrement blancs et son bras repoussa en moins de temps qu'il faut le dire.

"Marché conclu alors !"

A l'aide de son nouveau bras, et même de ses deux nouveaux bras puisque le droit était recouvert d'une peau plus solide, il se mit à cogner, la rage au ventre. Mais la prison magique ne cédait pas.

"MONSTRE ! gronda Marco. Tu m'as promis !  
_Es-tu sûr de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout Marco ?  
_Jusqu'au bout !"

Le peu de conscience qui restait en lui s'effaça dans la seconde où il comprit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Le monstre qui sommeillait prit totalement le contrôle.

* * *

Son sourire se fit plus grand, avec des dents beaucoup plus pointues. Ses cheveux tombèrent, à la place poussèrent des pointes étranges, visqueuses. Et deux tentacules grandirent sur chaque côté de son torse, sous ses bras humanoïdes, au niveau des côtes et au niveau de la taille. Quelle ironie. Lui à qui il manquait un bras il y a peu était à présent affublé de deux bras et quatre tentacules.

Quelle ironie oui.

Marco prit de l'élan avant de foncer dans la vitre, ses 6 membres supérieurs devant lui, une vitre qu'il brisa nette d'un coup. Avant de s'écraser sur Star.

Mais la princesse, plus résistante qu'elle n'en a l'air, reprit vite connaissance, voyant son ami transformé en un monstre tout poisseux au-dessus d'elle, le regard fixé vers elle, grimaçant effroyablement. Elle recula en trainant pour distancer la créature qui, elle le sentait, était très dangereuse. Marco ou non.

"Et bien, voilà une surprise de taille ! dit Toffee. J'ignorais que tu avais ce genre de pouvoir, Marco. Mais je pense que ce ne doit pas être très facile à porter, n'est-ce pas ? Et si tu te joignais à moi, peut-être que ce serait plus facile pour nous deux d'atteindre nos objectifs. Qu'en penses-t..."

La fin de sa phrase fut coupé par un des tentacules de Marco qui s'était étiré pour étrangler son kidnappeur. Puis il le tira vers lui, collant son visage contre le sien et pour la première fois de sa vie Toffee eu vraiment, vraiment, vraiment très peur.

"La partie est finie pour toi, fit Marco... si on peut toujours l'appeler Marco alors que le tentacule serrait plus fort le cou du reptile."

Soudain, sous les yeux horrifiés de Star qui reculait de plus en plus vers la sortie, il ouvrit grand, très grand la bouche... et engloutit Toffee jusqu'au cou. Puis croqua. Avala. Le corps sans tête se secoua de spasmes avant de rester immobile à jamais, et le monstre tentaculaire arracha les bras, le gauche notamment avec un petit rire, puis les jambes, qu'il engloutit un par un, avant de terminer par le tronc. Ce n'était plus uniquement son propre sang qui tachait son tee-shirt blanc.

Star eut du mal à s'empêcher de hurler. Tout ça était irréel, impossible. Le cube brisé, le bras par-terre, la bande s'enfuyant de terreur, les restes du costume sur la table. Et surtout Marco, transformé en la chose la plus sinistre qu'elle ait pu imaginer.

 _Vous pensiez que je finirais cette petite histoire en vous disant qu'elle se réveille dans son lit ? Navrée._

La créature se mit à fixer Star. Une Star qui n'osa bouger, partagée entre l'envie de fuir et la peur d'abandonner son meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui s'avança très lentement vers elle, laissant des traces de bave violette, grognant inhumainement.

Et qui lui tendit la main.  
"QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS PRINCESSE ?! fit une voix avec un accent russe très prononcé."  
Star se retourna et vit Yvgeny, sans ses têtards, courir vers elle.  
"FUIS ! DEPÊCHE-TOI !  
_Mais..."

"Prends ma main Star !" résonnait dans ses oreilles de la même voix qu'il y avait quelques minutes à peine. Alors elle tendit la sienne. Le monstre était à quelques mètres d'elle.

Yvgeny prit la demoiselle par la taille et la porta à l'extérieur du château en bondissant de la même vitesse que ses compagnons. Star eut à peine le temps de crier "Marco !" qu'ils étaient déjà loin, très loin de ce qui restait de la chimère.

* * *

Chimère qui, une fois que tout le monde fut hors de vue, donna un coup de poing à un des murs, brisant le château en deux.


End file.
